Band baj gaya
by KFSR
Summary: Hey guys.. peep in to know what Purvi has done to Siddharth.. Is Siddharth going to do something now ( Ch - 3) or she is going to end up with problems in her life..
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone..

Let me know in reviews if u liked my stories or not.. I'm trying to make every reader happy through my stories.. Just tell me the type of chapter u want..

SILENT READERS I JUST WANT U ALL TO BE AWARED THAT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN BY A REVIEW.. IF U GIVE A POSITIVE REVIEW IT WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE STORIES.. I WILL KNOW WHETHER U PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES OR NOT.. SO I WILL BE WAITING FOR UR REVIEW..

I'm glad that some people like my stories like indusweety, shadowgrey 99, mystic doll, some guests.. & I don't remember others but I really thank them..

I'M LITTLE BIT DISAPPOINTED BCOZ THERE ARE MANY SILENT READERS.. OUT OF 100 or 200 PEOPLE ONLY 9 OR 10 REVIEWS ARE THERE.. I THINK U R READING MY STORIES TO PASS TIME.. IF IT IS NOT LIKE THAT.. LET ME KNOW THROUGH A REVIEW..

Here Siddharth came to CID to meet Shreya who was upstairs doing her work. He was in parking lot of CID BUREAU where Purvi was also present. She just came from head quarters. He was about to enter inside when Purvi stopped him. Ya, it was true that Daya knew about him as he was engaged with Shreya. But before the engagement, Daya saved him.

Siddharth : 🙂🙂.. Ji..

Purvi : Hi.. jiju... With fake smile...

Siddharth : Hi...

Purvi : Aap kaha ja rahe hai..? With fake smile..

Siddharth : Shreya se milne.. 🙂🙂...

Purvi : 🙂🙂... Ok...

Siddharth : Vaise... Aap kaha se aa rahi hai..?

Purvi : Head Quarters... Se...

Siddharth : Oh... Kya aap abhi free hai..?

Purvi : Kyun..?

Siddharth : Vo... Mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha...Agar aap free hai tho...

Purvi : Puchiye... Mai free hi hu...

Siddharth : Yaha nahi.. Kisi restaurant mei..?

Purvi : Ok...

And both went to a restaurant...

So should I continue or not.. ?

If u guys liked it then let me know as I said earlier..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys.. Sorry for the short chapter yesterday.. I didn't had time to edit.. so I gave a little chapter.. Anyway... Read further to know...

IN RESTAURANT

Purvi : Kahiye...

Siddharth : 😔😔... Darasal baat yeh hai ki.. mei...

Purvi : Aap itne jijak kyun rahe hai..?

Siddharth : Mei chahta hu ki mei Shreya ka dream boy banu...

Purvi : Dream boy...?

Siddharth : Ha... Mera matlab hai ki mai ek aisa insaan banu jaise Shreya chahti hai...

Suddenly Purvi receives a call that a case was reported and hence she left excusing herself. After 2 days, Siddharth called Purvi as he wanted to talk. She was free as the case got solved. They met in the same restaurant.

Purvi : Ji.. Kahiye...

Siddharth : Jaise ki maine pehle bhi kaha hai ki mai ek aisa insaan banu jaise Shreya chahti hai...

Purvi : Mai kuch samjhi nahi...

Siddharth : I mean ki jaise Shreya chahti hai ki uske hone wale husband mei yeh qualities ho.. I hope ki aap samajh gaye..

Purvi (mind) : 😐😐.. Kahi yeh Shreya ko impress karne ke chakkar me tho nahi... Agar aisi baat hai tho beta tu tho gaya...

Purvi : Kyun.. I mean kya aap use impress karna chahte hai...?

Siddharth : Kuch aisa hi samajh lijiye...

Purvi (mind) : 🙂🙂.. Ab tho bahut maza aayega...

Purvi :- Mere sawalon ka jawab dijiye...

Siddharth: Ok..

Purvi : Kya aapko oats khana pasand hai..? Siddharth : No.

Purvi : Aap kitna dur bhaag sakte hai..?

Siddharth : Mai zyaada dur nahi bhaag sakta.

Purvi : Kya aap kisi bhi darwaze ko thod sakte hai..?

Siddharth : 😐😐.. Darwaza todna..

Purvi : Ha.. yeh tho Shreya ka sabse favorite quality hai jo vo apni life partner Mei chahti hai..

Siddharth : No..

Siddharth : Kya aap bahar ka khana khaye bina reh sakte hai..?

Siddharth : No..

Purvi : Tho aap Shreya ko impress karna bhul jayiye...

Siddharth : Kyun...?

Purvi : Aapne saare answers uske taste k opposite diye hai... Aur vo bahut dur tak bhaag sakti hai... Itna hi nahi uska manana hai ki vo apne husband k saath morning jog pe jaye aur healthy khana khaye...

Siddharth : Oh ! Isme kounsi badi baat hai...? Mai bhi try karta hu uski har wish puri karne ki... Aur please aap mera madad kijiye...

Purvi : Zaroor... Karungi... Vaise bhi shaadi mei ek mahina abhi baaki jo hai...

After that Siddharth used to go to Purvi's house early in the morning. Purvi told him to come with empty stomach. She ordered him to run and she also ran behind him by holding a stop watch. She gave him oats, milk and salads to eat which he hated the most. She also told him to come for lunch and dinner. She gave salads with the curry and dal he used to hate the most. Like this 2 weeks passed and Siddharth lost every hope and he gave up. He told Purvi that he will break the relation of their engagement. He was about to go when Purvi stopped him and said that Shreya will be so much angry that she will beat him if she came to know the reason behind him breaking their relation. She convinced him that she will help him to break their relation. She took promise from him that he will not do anything until his marriage day, as both the families will try to convince him to marry her.

Like this the remaining days passed and only one day was left for their wedding.

Two days before their engagement day, Purvi asked Siddharth to come to her house as she got the reason to break their relation. Siddharth came to her house and she told him that...

Purvi : Siddharth, ek kaam karo... Tum ek video bana do jisme tum yeh kaho ki tum Shreya se shaadi nahi kar sakte kyunki tum Daya sir ko ek gift dena chahte ho jo tumhare liye bahut kimti hai.. kyunki unhone tumhari jaan bachayi hai...

Siddharth : Vaah ! Manana padega tumhe... Par ek sec mei Shreya ko kyun saupunga...?

Purvi : Kyunki Shreya tumhare liye bahut kimti hai..

Siddharth : Vo kaha kimti hai mere liye...?

Purvi : Arey, baaki sabke nazaron mei...

Siddharth : Wow yaar ! U are really a genius...

Purvi : Vo kehte hai na haseeno ko aate hai kya kya bahane...

And both hug each other... Kavin came to Purvi's house to propose her but he was very upset by seeing the scenario... And he left from there...

Oh no.. So what will Siddharth do now..? Will he really break the engagement with Shreya..? What about Kavin..? Will he propose Purvi or will he create problems for Purvi by misunderstanding somethingelse.. Do tell me in reviews.. Ab kiska band bajega.. Purvi ka ya Siddharth ka ya dono ka..?


	3. Ch - 3 : Shreya knows the truth

Hey guys.. I stayed upto late night & somehow managed to write this chapter.. Enjoy reading guys.. Hope u guys r liking my stories.. Am I reaching ur expectations..?

Expectations which a reader have from author when he / she read a story.. READ THIS CHAPTER & TELL ME IF U ENJOYED IT OR NOT..

Kavin went to Shreya's house.. he is cousin brother of Shreya. So she knew that Kavin like Purvi & he has gone to propose her.. but when Kavin returned from Purvi's house.. his expression told Shreya that something wrong had happened.. Kavin locked himself in his room.. Even Shreya's parents knew that he truly loves Purvi. But they don't know that he went to her house to propose her. So when he locked himself, her parents knocked on his door.. even Shreya was standing there. So her parents asked him..

Kaveri (Shreya's mom)

Ramesh (Shreya's father)

Kaveri : Kya hua Kavin beta..? Tum kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho..

Ramesh : Ha Kavin.. Batao ki baat kya hai..?

Kavin : 😞😞.. Purvi.. mujhse nahi balki kisi aur se pyaar karti hai..

Ramesh : Kisi aur se pyaar karti hai..?

Kavin : Ha..

Kaveri : Lekin kis se beta..?

Kavin : Vo.. Si..Sid..

Ramesh : 😐😐.. thik se batao beta.. Kaun hai vo ladka jisse Purvi pyaar karti hai..?

Kavin : Siddharth ( in 1 go)..

Kaveri, Ramesh : Kya ?

Kaveri : Kavin beta, tumhe maalum hai na ki tum kya keh rahe ho..?

Kavin : Ha maasi, maalum hai mujhe.. Maine apni aankhon se dekha hai ki vo dono ek dusre k gale lag rahe the... Aur mausaji.. ab waqt aagaya hai ki maasi ko hum sab sach bata de..

Ramesh : Tum thik keh rahe ho Kavin..

Kaveri : Kaisa sach.. Ramesh.. Kavin..?

Kavin : Maasi, aap plz tension mat lijiye.. aap heart ki patient hai isliye aapko kuch nahi bataya.. Hame maaf kar dijiye maasi..

Kaveri : Magar aap logon ne kya chupaya mujhse..?

Ramesh : Kaveri, darasal baat yeh hai ki.. hamari beti.. Shreya ko Siddharth se shaadi karna pasand nahi hai..

Shreya : 😨😨.. Papa aapko kaise pata..?

Ramesh : Shreya beta, mujhe maaf kar do.. Mai bahut bura hu.. Mai jaanta hu ki tum aur Daya ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai... Lekin beta, maine Siddharth k papa se bahut saare paise udaar liya jise mai philhaal chuka nahi sakta.. isliye maine Siddharth k papa k saamne tumhara aur Siddharth k rishte k baare mei baat ki.. lekin ek din jab tum aur Purvi kamre mei baat kar rahe the ki tum Daya se pyaar karti ho tho maine sun liya.. Aur kuch din baad yaha pe Abhijeet aaya.. 😟😟..

Kavin : Abhijeet sir ko yaha dekhkar mausaji ne wajah pucha aur unhone ek letter dikhaya jo Daya sir ne likha tumhare liye.. Mausaji yeh rishte todh nahi sakte the kyunki uske badle mei unhe saare paise chukane honge.. isliye mausaji ne Abhijeet sir se request ki ki vo tumhe vo letter tumhari shaadi hone k baad soump de.. aur Abhijeet sir maan gaya.. kyunki..

Ramesh : Kyunki maine usse wada k dam se majboor kar liya.. Isliye usne Daya ko kuch nahi bataya..

Shreya : Aur aap dono ne mujhse itni badi baat chupayi.. vo letter.. kaha hai vo letter.. bataona.. bechare Daya sir.. vo kab se mujhse kisi letter k jawab k liye puch rahe the.. bataona..

Kavin : Vo letter Abhijeet sir k paas hai..

Shreya : Abhijeet sir kaha pe hai..?

Kavin : Bureau mei..

Shreya : Kaash yeh baat aapne mujhse nahi chupaya hota Kavin bhaiyya.. aaj shayad Purvi aapke paas hi hoti.. Aapne mujhe pehle bataya hota tho mai Daya sir k paas hoti aur kisi tarah mai Purvi ko ehsaas dila rahi hoti ki vo aapse pyaar karti hai..

Kavin : Jab vo mujhse pyaar hi nahi karti tho pyaar karne ka ehsaas kaha se hota use..? Vaise bhi vo Siddharth se pyaar karti hai..

Shreya : Exactly.. agar aapne mujhse yeh baat pehle bataya hota tho mai kisi tarah se Siddharth ko hum sab ki zindagi se dur bhijva di hoti.. aur Purvi ko aap k aas paas batakha rahi hoti jisse usko aapse pyaar hojata...

Kavin : Tum thik keh rahi ho Shreya.. Vo kehte hai na jaisi karni vaisi bharni...

Here on the other side, Purvi & Siddharth are happy with their own plan.. They are totally unaware of the up coming storm in their life..

So what will Shreya do now..? Will she help Kavin to marry Purvi or she also do the same thing to Purvi unaware of the truth.. So what will happen to Purvi.. ? Does she end up marrying Siddharth or something else is going to happen..? What do u guys think..? Let me know through reviews.. NEXT CHAPTER AFTER SUFFICIENT REVIEWS.. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL DEPEND ON UR REVIEWS.. IF U WANT TO READ NEXT CHAPTERS.. DO REVIEW..

Take care.

Signing off..

Swetha.


	4. Chapter 4 : Siddharth made a mess

**Hey people... How are u all ? I hope u people are doing well & having fun in ur lives.. I don't want anyone to be sad.. I always wish & pray god that every one is doing well.. enough of my talks... Let's enter into our CID world.. Hey guys.. this story turned out into a little DAREYA one also.. hope DAREYA FANS are happy...**

**So enjoy reading further... Sorry for mistakes.. hope there are no mistakes...**

**Here Siddharth & Purvi were in Purvi's house.. Siddharth asked Purvi to shoot that video as he is not good at recording a video to which Purvi agreed.. So they recorded a video like Purvi told Siddharth to do.. Soon they finished recording the video.. so Purvi told Siddharth to send the video instead of baraat on their wedding day to which he agreed.. **

**Purvi : Siddharth.. I know ki tumhe bahut ajeeb lagega yeh sunke.. but kya tum India se humesha humesha k liye chod kar jaa sakte ho..?**

**Siddharth : Lekin kyun Purvi..?**

**Purvi : Vo kya hai na.. Shreya ko thoda tho bura lagega.. ki uska mangetar use chodkar.. u know.. what I mean..**

**Siddharth : Of course.. I understand.. chinta mat karo.. Mai jaldi tickets book karwane ka intezaam karta hu.. Hey tum mere ghar aaona dinner k liye.. vo kya hai na.. tumne meri itni madad ki hai Shreya se chutkara dilwaane mei... Isliye chota sa treat.. **

**Purvi : Ok.. **

**Purvi (mind) : ... Ab aayega maza.. tum yaha se hamesha k liye chale jaoge aur mai Daya sir aur Shreya ko ek kar k hi rahungi... Kitne papad bele maine tumhe Shreya ki zindagi se dur bhejne k liye... Ab tum videsh mai rahoge aur Shreya Daya sir k saath rahegi unki biwi bankar...**

**Siddharth : ... Ise kya hua..? Kab se awaaz de raha hu mai aur yeh hai ki... He again call Purvi by her name but this time a little bit louder..**

**Purvi : Hmm.. (suddenly came out from her thoughts due to Siddharth's voice)**

**Siddharth : Hum dono ek saath jaayenge dinner k liye.. aur mere ghar valo ko bhi sab batadenge... What do u think..? Kya yeh sahi rahega...?**

**Purvi : Of course.. 🙂🙂 (fake smile)...**

**And in this way they reach Siddharth's house.. Siddharth's father opens the door.. but Purvi & Siddharth were shocked to see the whole CID team there.. the most shocked was Siddharth's family.. **

**Actually hua yu ki... **

**Flash back : **

**Shreya went to CID bureau & loudly asks Abhijeet about the letter that Daya wants to give her.. but Abhijeet doesn't reply as he thinks that Shreya is unaware of the reason for marrying Siddharth..**

**But Shreya really gets frustrated & loudly asks about the letter & shouts the reason why Abhijeet didn't give her letter.. Daya felt guilty after knowing the true reason.. so he said sorry to Abhijeet for what he had done.. Then Kavin & Ramesh enters the bureau & tells the CID officers about their so called misunderstanding about Purvi & Siddharth..So all the cops thought it was misunderstanding & went to Siddharth's house.. Shreya's family was trying to convince Siddharth's family & other cops but none of them were ready to believe them.. They were discussing that something like that cannot happen.. At that particular moment entered Purvi & Siddharth... **

**Present time :**

**Ramesh : Ab aap kya kahenge Mukesh ji..?**

**Mukesh (Siddharth's father) : Aur kya kahunga.. mujhe bhi yakeen hogaya..**

**Kavin : Aur aap log..? ( To CID cops)..**

**CID cops : Hume bhi yakeen hogaya...**

**Purvi & Siddharth were trying to understand the situation.. when **

**Mukesh : Siddharth beta.. tumhe pehle batana chahiye tha na..**

**Siddharth : 😎😎.. kya batana chahiye tha..?**

**Mukesh : Yahi ki tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho...**

**Purvi, Siddharth : staring one another..**

**CID cops : Hum sab pata chal gaya Purvi.. ki tum Siddharth se pyaar karti ho.. ab tak tho hum yakeen nahi kar rahe the lekin tum dono ko ek saath dekhkar yakeen hogaya.. **

**Siddharth (mind) : Kya sab logon ko yahi lagta hai ki mai Purvi se pyaar karta hu..?**

**Siddharth : Kya sab logon ko lagta hai ki mai Purvi se pyaar karta hu..?**

**All : Ha.. lagta nahi hum pata chal chuka hai..**

**Siddharth : Well.. jab aap sab logon ko pata chal gaya tho chupane ka koi matlab hi nahi hai.. ha yeh sach hai ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hai...**

**Purvi : 😳😳.. Took Siddharth in a corner.. & lightly whispering...**

**Purvi : Tum pagal hogaye ho kya..? Hum dono kab se ek dusre se pyaar karne lage..? **

**Siddharth : Purvi, relax mai jaanta hu tumhe yeh sunkar ajeeb lagta hoga.. lekin dekhona kya kismat paaya maine... Ab mujhe Shreya se shaadi nahi karni padegi.. aur naa hi koi video bhejna hoga baraat ki jagah.. aur tho aur ab mai India mei hi reh sakta hu.. kyunki Shreya ko bhi yahi lagta hai na ki mai tumse pyaar karta hu.. aur tho aur apne parivaar ko kuch batane ki zarrorat nahi hai.. **

**And he takes Purvi in a room as she is not agreeing with him.. like this 20 min passed & Siddharth came outside with a smile on his face.. **

**Siddharth : Arey aise mat dekhiye aap log.. vo kya hai na Purvi yeh baat secret rakhna chahti thi aap logon se.. par maine aap logon ko bata diya.. isliye vo aisi reaction de rahi hai..**

**Purvi : 😣😣😣... **

**All cops : Oh.. but they thought that Siddharth & Purvi want to spend some quality time with each other.. that's why they went inside that room.. misunderstandings were continuing..**

**Purvi went to a place where there is no one.. **

**Purvi in loud tone : 😆😆😆... 😞😞... (From happiness to sad reaction) Siddharth.. chodungi nahi mai tumhe.. Mai sirf aur sirf tumhe Shreya ki zindagi se dur bhejna chahti thi aur Daya sir se uska shaadi karwana chahti thi lekin tumne... Tumne sab k nazaro mei galat fehmiya create ki aur meri hi band baja diya... Dekh lena.. ab mai tumhari aisi band bajaungi ki tum har roz rote rahoge..**

**So guys.. how is this chapter..? Liked it or not.. so what will happen next..? What will Purvi do..? Any idea.. ? If yes, tell me in reviews.. **

**Next chapter : DAREYA scenes... I guess..**


	5. Ch - 5 :Purvi finds the person

**Hi everyone.. I know u guys want KAVI to be united.. but relax guys.. read until the end of this story.. u will know who will become one.. & who will be the one to be in a worse situation.. Anyway as I said this chapter will contain DAREYA scenes.. so let's start..**

**On the other hand, Shreya went to Abhijeet's house.. & asked him about the letter.. there was no one except Abhijeet & Shreya..**

**So Shreya took the letter & went to a place where there is no one.. She opened that letter & started reading..**

_Shreya,_

_Mai tumse kuch kehna chahta hu.. ab se nahi lekin bahut pehle se.. tab se jab se maine tumhe dekha hai aur tumhe samjha hai.. lekin keh nahi paaya kyunki mujhe dar lagta tha ki mai tumhare saamne kuch ulta seedha bol dunga.. Ulta seedha kaise nahi bolunga.. tumhe dekhkar mujhe hosh hi kaha rehta hai.. Mai tumse yeh kehna chahta hu ki mai tumhe pasand karta tha.. ab hi karta hu lekin yeh pasand se zyaada kuch aur hi ho gaya.. shayad PYAAR... Mai nahi jaanta ki pyaar kise kehte hai.. lekin mai tumse itna zaroor kahunga ki tum mere liye bahut maayne rakhti ho.. shayad Abhijeet se bhi zyaada.. vo mera bhai hai tho tum meri taakat.. vo taakat jo mujhe har situation se ladne ki himmat deti hai.. udaasi ko khushi mei badal deti hai aur is adhoori zindagi ko pura karti hai.. Jab tum mere paas rehti ho tho mai bhul jaata hu ki mai apne liye bhi maayne rakhta hu.. Mai jaanta hu ki maine bahut der kar diya yeh baat batane se lekin ab jo ho chuka hai mai use nahi badal sakta.. lekin jo hone wala hai shayad use tum badal sakti ho.. Mai sirf tumse yahi poochta hu ki kya tum meri vo taakat se meri saans banogi..? Vo saans jisko liye bina insaan kya koi bhi praani nahi jee sakta..? Ha ho yaa na ho lekin plz jawaab zaroor dena.. Mai apne saans ka intezaar karta rahunga.. Saans ko liye bina tho mai mar jaaunga.. aakhir saans hai hi itni kimti.. saans k bina mujhe bathaar zindagi jeeni hogi na..._

**Shreya has tears in her eyes after reading the letter.. She straightly went to CID bureau where Daya was present.. She stood in front of him.. even Abhijeet & forensic experts are also present. To say simply, every one including Siddharth's family was present except for Purvi. So Shreya told Daya..**

**Shreya : 🙂🙂 ( little smile).. Aapki saans aap k paas aa gayi...**

**Daya : 🙂🙂... (Bright smile)... Sach..?**

**Shreya : Nodding her head in yes..**

**DAREYA hug each other... Everyone was happy.. At that time Purvi came.. KAVI had an eyelock which has been noticed by Dushyant.. he felt bad for his buddy.. **

**Dushyant : 😃😃.. arey Purvi.. aao na.. kaha thi tum ab tak.. ?**

**Purvi : 🙂🙂.. vo mai apni friend se milne gayi thi.. **

**Dushyant : Achchha.. tumhe maalum hai Daya sir aur Shreya ab relationship mei hai..**

**Purvi staring DAREYA & they nod in YES.. Purvi just smiles..**

**Purvi : Shaadi kab hai Shreya..?**

**Shreya : Vo tho tum batao.. tum tho Siddharth se..**

**Purvi : Vo abhi kuch socha nahi.. Any way mujhe tum sab logon se ek baat puchna hai.. puchu..?**

**All : Ha pucho..**

**Purvi : Aap sab logon ne kaha hai ki aap logon ko yakeen nahi ho raha tha ki mai aur Siddharth..**

**All : Ha hame yakeen nahi ho raha tha lekin usi waqt tum Siddharth k ghar par aayi thi na Siddharth k saath..**

**Purvi : Lekin yakeen hone k liye.. shak karna zaroori hai na.. tho shaq kise hua sab se pehle..?**

**All except Kavin : Kavin ko.. vo darasal kisi kaam se tumse milne aaya tha aur usne Siddharth aur tumhe hug karte hue dekh liya..**

**Purvi : 😃😃.. smiling on herself knowing about her so called luck.. she left the bureau..**

**All others were confused.. **

**She went to her house.. IN HER ROOM : She was talking to herself - Vaah Purvi, kya kismat paayi hai tumne, jisse pyaar kiya usne hi sabse pehle galatfehmi paida kiya.. Koi nahi ab jo hoga uske baad koi mujhe lekar galat fehmiya paida nahi hone denge.. **

**And like this, the elders decided to make 2 weddings on the same day.. but Purvi replied that she will not marry Siddharth until Kavin marries.. bcoz he is the one who told everyone that Purvi loves Siddharth.. but Kavin says that there is no girl in his view to get married. So Purvi told that she has a friend who is very innocent.. her name is Shyla.. Purvi tells that Shyla is her best friend & if Kavin marries her she will have a good life partner & good life.. And also Purvi & Shyla can meet often.. To make Purvi happy Kavin agrees to marry Shyla.. Finally everything got perfect.. Like this, Shyla entered Kavin's life.. Like this engagement, mehendi & sangeet were finished. But on the engagement day, Purvi went to Siddharth's room..**

**In Siddharth's room :**

**Purvi : Siddharth, vo kya hai na.. tumhare papa ne kaha hai ki tum is papers par sign kar do.. it's before their engagement, she somehow makes Siddharth to sign the papers.. but he don't know what are the papers for.. **

**Purvi somehow manages the pandit & makes DAREYA'S WEDDING before 2 months of the other 2 weddings...**

**So after sufficient reviews, I'll update the next chapter.. tell me if u liked this chapter or not..**

**This will turn out to be a funny story in the end..**


	6. Ch - 6 : Who married whom ?

**Hi everyone.. I'm really very sorry for late update.. but I barely got time yesterday.. so I somehow wrote my story waqt.. anyway..**

_I just hope that u guys liked Daya's letter for Shreya in the previous chapter.. If u don't like it.. then also no problem.. Well.. in my view.. I'm very poor in writing love letters.. Honestly say me whether u guys liked that letter or not..? _

**Guys.. from now on.. I will be writing some important things regarding my stories before starting a story.. & if I have any suggestions to give u people then I will be writing it below the story.. **

_Every one should read my review section (only my review) so that u can know about my absence from this site.. even for my next updates also.._

**Mystical doll : U have to read the story to know what is in those papers.. dear..**

**Guest : Dekhte hai ki Purvi ne kya idea nikala hai.. ya nikalegi..**

**Love for CID couples : I don't know why but my reviews are not being shown in ur review section.. I have reviewed twice.. anyway.. which sticker are you talking about in ur story MUJHSE DHOOR KAHI NA JA..? U also told that u were inspired by me.. Just excited to know.. what inspired u.. that too from me..? I think that it's the dots I put after some words.. But dear.. it's my style of writing & nothing else..**

**Roobi : I don't know whether u read my story waqt or not.. but I just wanted to make u aware that I will definitely write on SACHVI & RAJVI also. But they will be os.. & yaa.. it will take time.. as I don't have any plot on them.. if u have just let me know..**

**Thank u every one who reviewed..**

**ON THE WEDDING DAY OF 2 COUPLES :**

_**In brides room :**_

**There is no one except Purvi & Shyla as Purvi already told everyone that Shyla feels very shy in front of everyone.. She will feel uncomfortable & very nervous until the marriage gets finished. So no one came in that room.. so that Shyla can be comfortable.. Shyla went inside washroom to get freshen up.. in the mean while.. the brides dresses came.. Purvi opened & looked the dresses.. but when she was seeing the dresses.. there is no one else inside that room except for Shyla who is in washroom.. so Purvi looked at washroom & then at the brides dresses.. After some time the both brides were ready & both were sitting with veils (ghunghat) on their head in that room..**

_**In bridegrooms room : **_

**Every male cop was present there. They were helping Kavin & Siddharth to get ready for the marriage.. Siddharth was ready & his maasi called him for some reason.. so he went.. The cops locked the door.. Kavin seems to be very upset.. **

**Dushyant : Kavin.. dekh mai samajh sakta hu tumhe..**

**Abhijeet : Hmm.. sirf Dushyant hi nahi hum sab bhi samajhte hai tumhe..**

**Kavin : Samajh ne se kya hoga sir..? Jo hona tha vo ho chuka hai.. smiles weakly..**

**Daya : Kavin.. 🙁🙁... I'm really sorry..**

**Kavin : Aap kyun sorry keh rahe hai sir.. aapki tho koi galti hi nahi thi.. vaise bhi agar maine un dono ko ek dusre ko gale lagte hue nahi dekha hota tho mai ab jo feel kar raha hu.. vo aap feel kar rahe hote.. isliye sorry aapko nahi mujhe kehna chahiye..**

**Daya : Nahi Kavin.. Mujhe tho tumhe thanks kehna chahiye.. mujhe Shreya jo mil gayi hai..**

**Kavin : again smiles weakly..**

**Pankaj : Kavin sir.. aap tho Shyla se shaadi nahi karna chahte hai tho rok dijiyena yeh shaadi.. vaise bhi vo kitne irritating hai.. sir maine aaj tak aise insaan nahi dekha apni puri life mei..**

**Kavin : 😡😡.. stop it Pankaj.. maana vo irritating hai.. lekin sabse pehle vo Purvi ki dost hai.. aur mai Purvi ki dosto ka insult hote hue nahi dekh sakta.. kyunki Purvi ko bura lagega jab use yeh baat pata chalega..**

**Pankaj : Sorry sir..**

**Kavin : Aayinda aise kabhi mat karna.. aur ha sirf yahi nahi aisi koi bhi cheez ha situation jisse Purvi ko bura lage vo mujhe pasand nahi hai.. so plz.. aisa kuch mat karna jo mujhe pasand na ho.. **

**Pankaj : Yes sir..**

**Kavin : 🙂🙂... Good...**

**Dushyant : Lekin Kavin.. Kya tum Shyla se sach much shaadi.. I mean..**

**Kavin : Hmm.. sirf aur sirf Purvi ki khushi k liye.. mai..**

**Siddharth : Koi tho darwaza kholo.. arey mai dulha hu.. ( from outside)**

**Mayur opens the door.. Siddharth tells everyone that the pandit is calling the bridegrooms.. so every one left the room & went to the mandap..**

**After sometime.. the pandit calls the brides also.. Tarika & Shreya bring both the brides who were with veil on their head.. According to the brides dresses, the brides were brought to their respective grooms.. Soon the wedding started.. the pheras took place with the mantras.. i.e., MANGALAM BHAGAWAN VISHNU...**

**Soon the wedding was over.. In Siddharth's family.. it is believed that if the bride & groom see each other through a mirror.. both will become love birds.. so a cloth was kept on both the brides & grooms.. The couples saw their respective life partners.. Actually Kavin didn't want to see that his bride is Shyla.. but unfortunately he has to see as she will feel bad.. & if she feels bad.. Purvi will also feel bad.. so he saw his bride... **

**So guys.. I'm ending this chapter here.. So who married whom..? Let me know what u guys think.. Review for next chapter.. So that I can update next chapter soon...**

_Suggestion : _

_Whenever u guys r reading a story.. just don't read it.. Read it through emotions & try to imagine the situations in the story.. I think u will really feel happy, sad, jealous etc etc emotions.. the story would be very meaningful.. especially for sad stories.. songs used & their description.. _

_One more thing.. if u guys know anyone who are in depression or feeling discouraged.. make them to see my profile.. it will give them motivation.. That's it.. take care.. _


	7. Ch - 7 : Bride revealed

Hi everyone.. Enjoy reading further..

_**Divya : Dear.. Yes, I agree that they swapped their dresses.. but there will a twist in the next chapter.. **_

_**My story WAQT has been updated yesterday.. but I don't know why it is not showing..**_

_**This story will end soon.. may be next or later is the last chapter..**_

Kavin saw his bride.. he was really very shocked.. 😨😨..

Kavin (mind) : Kya mai jo dekh raha hu.. vo vakai mai sach hai..? Hmm.. lagta hai meri aankhen mujhe dhoka de rahe hai.. mai jaha dekh raha hu vaha sirf aur sirf vo hi dikh rahi hai.. aur dikhegi kyun nahi.. aakhir vo mere dil pe raj jo karti hai.. Purvi.. hmph..

Siddharth (mind) : 😳😳.. Lagta hai mera dimaag kharab hogaya hai.. yaar mai Shyla k baare mai kyun soch raha hu..? Arey.. sochunga kaise nahi..? Bechare.. Kavin ji.. pata nahi us ladki ko kaise jhelenge apni puri life.. itna dimaag pakaati hai vo.. soch k hi mujhe chakkar aa rahe hai..

Shyla : 😐😐..

Purvi didn't see her life partner as she knew who he will be..

Kavin & Siddharth rubbed their eyes.. they were about to see their bride once more.. but the elders made both the couples get up from there.. The ladies took both the brides with them while the gents took the grooms.. Both the brides & grooms got ready.. They were sent to rooms.. so Kavin & Siddharth thought that they were just imaging things.. but they really don't know about their life partner..

_**In 1st room :**_

Siddharth was waiting for Purvi to come.. Just then he saw a girl in white saree with long maroon border wearing heavy jewellery entering his room.. she was wearing a veil.. So Siddharth smiled..

Siddharth : 😄😄.. Mai tumhara hi wait kar raha hu.. yaar kitni achcchi kismat paayi hai na maine.. Meri shaadi hona chahiye tha Shreya se.. lekin mai use impress kar k shaadi karna chahta tha.. lekin uski tastes jaankar meri vaat lag gayi.. phir hum ne plan banaya ki mai Daya sir ko Shreya saumpkar tohfa dunga.. meri jaan bachane k badale mei.. aur mai hamesha hamesha k liye India chod k jaane wala tha.. lekin phir kismat ka khel dekho.. Kavin ne hum dono ko hug karte hue dekh liye aur usne galat fehmi hui ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hai.. aur phir hamari shaadi ho gayi..

Girl : Hmm..

Siddharth : Yeh kya sirf hmm.. lagta hai aap humse bahut naraaz hai.. aa.. I got that.. Tho bata hi do ki tumhe impress kaise karu..? Lekin ha.. Shreya ki tarah k taste mat batana.. hat jodta hu tumhare saamne..

Girl : Vo.. mai bahut thak gayi hu..

Siddharth : Chalo phir.. so jate hai.. good night babes..

Girl : Good night..

_**In 2 nd room :**_

Kavin just sat on the bed.. He just saw a girl in white color saree with dark blue border with simple jewellery with a veil on her head.. He just smiled weakly & fakely..

Kavin : 🙂🙂... Bura mat maaniyega Shyla ji.. lekin mai bahut thak gaya hu.. is liye mai thoda aaram karna chahta hu.. bahut raat ho gayi hai.. aap bhi so jaayiye..

Girl : Nodding her head in yes.. She went to dressing table & removed her jewellery.. At this time.. Kavin laid on bed switching off the lights.. The girl removed her veil & slept beside Kavin.. Kavin was feeling uncomfortable.. but he was helpless.. Like this the whole night passes..

_**In morning :**_

In both the rooms.. the bride & grooms were sleeping.. Kavin wakes up due to the sun rays which are falling on his face.. Kavin was sleeping near window side & his bride near door side.. same with Siddharth & his bride too.. So Kavin turned his face towards door side & saw girl's face.. he thought he was mistaken.. so he was rubbing his eyes.. in the mean while the girl woke up & understood the situation.. so she turned her face towards pillow & hid her face.. Kavin opened his eyes.. he saw that the girl's face was towards the pillow.. so he thought he had gone mad.. he has again mistaken.. same happened with Siddharth.. So both the grooms went inside washroom & washed their face with water.. Both the grooms moved to their house along with their brides.. but they didn't see their bride's face as both were wearing a veil.. Kavin moved early in the morning while Siddharth a little bit later..

_**In Kavin's house :**_

His bride was making breakfast for him.. he came to the kitchen & said that he will make breakfast for himself.. but the bride refused to leave the kitchen.. so Kavin left the kitchen himself as he didn't want Shyla to be upset as Purvi will also be upset.. Soon his bride made the breakfast & set it on the dining table.. Kavin took a bite & he was shocked as he know the taste.. He went inside the kitchen & removed her veil..

Kavin : 😐😐.. Purvi.. tu.. tum..

Purvi : 😔😔.. nahi mai tho Shyla hu.. aapne ussi se shaadi ki na..

Kavin : Purvi.. mai.. mu.. mujhe.. mujhe.. ya.. yakeen..

Purvi : Yakeen..? Kya aapko ab bhi lagta hai ki mai Shyla hu..? 😕😕.. & she went inside Kavin's bedroom & closed the door..

Kavin : He cannot believe his eyes.. so he took his phone & called everyone i.e., our CID cops..

Here on the other side, Siddharth along with Shyla came.. but he didn't know it as she is wearing a veil.. He held her hand & took her inside his bedroom.. He hugged her from behind & slowly removed her veil & turned her towards himself..He saw her face..

Siddharth : 😨😨😰😰😰... Aur use chakkar aa gaye aur vo behosh ho gaya..

Shyla : Siddharth... utho... Siddharth... 😓😓.. ab mai kya karu..? Ek kaam karti hu.. iski muh pe paani maar ke dekhti hu.. & she throws some water.. he wakes up..

Siddharth : 😮😮.. nahi yeh nahi ho sakta.. mai.. Mai.. tumse.. shaadi.. shaadi nahi kar sakta..

Shyla : Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho.. Siddharth..? Tum hosh mei tho ho.. ? Hamari shaadi ho chuka hai.. vo bhi kal.. aur aaj tum keh rahe ho ki..

Siddharth : Maa.. maasi ji.. maasi ji..

Maasi : Arey kya hua..? Itna zor se kyun chilla raha hai..? She saw Shyla instead of Purvi.. so.. yeh tumne kya kiya Siddharth..? Kavin ki biwi ko utha k laaya..

Shyla : Nahi maasi ji.. Mai Kavin ji ki nahi Siddharth ki biwi hu.. puchiye inse ki kal inhone sheeshe mei kisko dekha..?

Siddharth : .. nahi.. nahi.. yeh nahi ho sakta..

Maasi : Kisko dekha hai tune..?

Siddharth : narrowing his eyes.. points towards Shyla..

Shyla : Dekha maasi ji..

When Siddharth & Shyla came to his bedroom.. Siddharth went to freshen up while Shyla did something..

So guys.. did u like this chapter..? Let me know through ur reviews..


	8. Ch - 8 : Confusion

Hi everyone.. Enjoy reading further..

_**Hey guys.. there are very less reviews & readers also decreased.. I think u guys don't like my stories.. Tell me if u guys have any problem regarding my stories.. one more thing is I will complete this chapter first & then WAQT & then I will write a sad & emotional story.. it will be PURVI CENTRIC.. Hope u guys will like it.. any way.. read the story further & do review guys.. it will give me encouragement to write more stories.. **_

**In Kavin's bedroom : **

Purvi took her phone & did something.. she started laughing.. ..

Meanwhile the CID cops came.. They just entered his house..

Dushyant : Kya hua Kavin..? Itni jaldi hume yaha kyun bula liya..? Kuch hua hai kya..? Shy.. Shyla.. ne kuch..

Kavin : Na.. nahi..

Shreya : Phir kya hua..?

Kavin : Vo.. vo.. pu..

Abhijeet : Kya keh raho ho Kavin..? Hame kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai.. thik se bolo..

Kavin : Upar.. vo.. (pointing towards his bedroom)

Dushyant : 😕😕.. kya..? Upar kuch hai kya..?

Kavin was about to say something when Purvi came downstairs laughing unable to control her laughter.. Everyone was shocked seeing her there..

Kavin : assuring with eyes.. that he wanted to tell everyone about her..

All except Purvi : 😯😯.. (why is she laughing..?)

Purvi : 😂😂😂.. aap sab log yaha..? 😂😂😂.. Mai.. Mai abhi aati hu.. & she went from there in a car.. she reached a place.. she met someone.. both were unable to control their laughter..

Purvi : 😂😂😂 ... Ab mai aur nahi has sakti.. haste haste mera pet dukh raha hai..

Person : Same here... 😂😂 ...

Purvi : She saw her watch.. 😔😔.. oh no.. bahut der ho gayi.. ab mai chalti hu..

Person : Ok bye.. sambhal k jaana..

Purvi : Hmm.. pata hai mujhe..

Person : Phir milte hai..

Purvi : Of course.. milna hai hi hame.. phir se.. bye.. tc..

Person : Ya.. u too.. tc..

Both bid bye to each other.. & left the place.. & went to their respective homes..

**While Purvi & the person we're talking.. here on the other side ..**

_**In Kavin's house :**_

All the cops were discussing about Purvi..

Dushyant : Kavin.. Purvi yaha kya kar rahi thi..?

Shreya : Lagta hai ki vo yaha majak karne aayi.. abhi Purvi ki jagah vo Shyla aayegi.. aakhir uski majak karne ki aadat jo hai..

Kavin : Nahi.. vo.. vo.. us din.. mera matlab.. kal.. jab hamari sha.. shaadi hui thi na.. tab maine.. maine.. ghunghat k niche.. pu.. Purvi.. Purvi ko dekha tha... par mujhe laga ki vo mera vehem hai.. kyunki.. kyunki.. mai usse pya.. pyaar karta hu..

Dushyant : Tho kya tumhari shaadi Purvi...

Kavin : Nahi pata mujhe.. ki maine kis se shaadi ki.. lekin Purvi ka kehna hai ki vo meri biwi hai.. samajh nahi aata ki vo majak kar rahi hai.. ya sach much hamari shaadi hui hai..

Purvi returned when Dushyant asked Kavin about his marriage.. Purvi listened every single word of Kavin.. she felt bad..

Purvi : 😞😞.. aapko abhi bhi yakeen nahi hota ki hum dono ne hi ek dusre se shaadi ki hai.. yeh sab us Siddharth ka kiya hua khaand hai.. na vo galat fehmi paida karta aur naa hi.. ek sec.. mai hi pagal hogayi.. maanti hu ki Siddharth ne galat fehmi paida ki hai.. lekin us par Kavin sir kabhi yakeen nahi karte agar unhone mujhe aur Siddharth ko hug...

Purvi : 😚😚.. what an idea.. ! Aapko lagta hai na ki mai Siddharth se pyaar karti hu.. kyunki aapne hum dono ko hug karte hue dekha.. agar aapki nazar mei hug karne se kisi se pyaar karna hai.. tho aap tho gaye Kavin sir.. 😊😊😊... And she enters inside.. & went inside Kavin's bedroom..

All : 😯😯.. yeh tho yaha pe aayi hai..

Shreya : Shayad apne saaman lene aayi ho..

All : Hmm.. like this time passes.. but Purvi didn't come outside.. so all the cops went inside his bedroom.. they went numb after seeing the scenario.. bcoz Purvi was fast asleep.. So all went downstairs..

Shreya : 😕😕.. ab kya kare hum log..? Kyunki kabhi aisa lag raha hai ki vo Siddharth k saath milkar majak kar rahi hai.. tho kabhi aisa lagta hai ki usne sach much aapse shaadi ki hai..

Daya : Koi tho rasta hoga sachaayi pata lagane ka..?

Tarika : Hai na..

Abhijeet : Kya Tarika ji..?

Tarika : Abhijeet, simple si baat hai.. koi bhi pati yeh kabhi bardaash nahi karega ki uski biwi kisi aur k saath.. u know what I mean..

Pankaj : Dr. Tarika.. mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaya..

Tarika : Pankaj.. zara socho.. agar Purvi ne Siddharth se shaadi ki hai.. tho Siddharth yeh kabhi bardaash nahi karega ki Purvi Kavin k baahon mei ho.. aur aisa kuch bhi bardaash nahi hoga use..

Abhijeet : Vaah..! Tarika ji.. manana padega aapko..

Daya : Abhijeet.. tum Tarika ko maante raho.. tab tak Kavin sachaayi pata karega.. kyun Kavin..?

Purvi woke up as she wanted some water but the jug was empty.. so she thought to bring some water.. so she came outside their bedroom.. & listened to Tarika's plan.. she smiled evilly..

Purvi : Ab aayega maza.. Siddharth ab tum bahut pachtaoge.. tch.. tch.. tch...

No one know that Purvi listened everything.. soon Purvi called someone & told that they should cancel their plan..

So guys.. how is this chapter..? Hope u guys enjoyed.. Did u guys liked Daya's letter in ch 6.. ? Sorry if u don't liked it.. but I'm very poor in writing love letters.. do review for next chapter & it will be the last chapter of this story..

Bye.. take care...


	9. Ch - 9 : Applying Tarika's plan

Hi everyone.. Enjoy reading further..

Lover of cid couples : Yes, you're right.. the person is none other than Shyla..

_Actually, Purvi & Shyla planned that they will teach Siddharth a nice lesson.. When Siddharth messed up everything for Purvi.. she went to Shyla for help.. Shyla understood her situation & promised Purvi to help her out.. They planned that Kavin & Siddharth will get married on same day with Shyla & Purvi respectively.. But they will exchange places.. & after that Shyla will torcher Siddharth with her innocent behaviour.. Actually Shyla is already married to Raghu.. who went abroad.. for some urgent work.. he knew about Shyla's & Purvi's friendship.. he came to know the situation of Purvi.. so he agreed with Shyla to help her out.. _

_Shyla & Purvi met in some unknown place & they laughed together at Siddharth's condition after marrying Shyla.. After a hearty laugh.. both left the place.. So now Purvi called Shyla & told Tarika's plan.. both liked it.. so both of them decided to cancel their plan.. since Kavin & Purvi can spend some quality time with each other.. _

_So after agreeing with Tarika's plan.. every one left Kavin's house.. Kavin came to his bedroom & saw Purvi sleeping on the bed.. It seems like she is in very deep sleep.. so Kavin came near her & stared her for few minutes.. he then came beside her & laid on bed.. she was wearing a saree.. so her waist was bare.. Kavin wanted to know the truth as soon as possible.. so he wanted to apply Tarika's plan.. so he tried his level best to touch her bare waist.. but since he is in confusion.. his hands started to shake.. Purvi wasn't really sleeping.. so she was aware of the happenings.. so she by acting turned in sleep & hugged Kavin very tightly.. it was then he touched her bare waist.. so that he can sooth her.. he thought that she was having nightmares.. so he also hugged her tightly.. 😘😘_

_**Next day morning :**_

_Purvi woke up first & saw that Kavin was still in deep sleep.. so she stared him.. she wanted to wake him up.. she want a kiss from him..she was about to kiss him on his lips when she remembered that Kavin still doesn't believe that both of them were not married & Purvi is playing a prank.. so she was little bit angry.. she was sleeping on his hand very close to him.. so she shifted her head from his hand to his chest.. she slightly made to & fro moments in upward & downward directions.. he thought that she was still in sleep.. so he started caressing her hair gently.. _

_Purvi (sleepy tone) : 🙂🙂... Good morning.._

_Kavin : 🙂🙂... Good morning.._

_And then Purvi hugged Kavin tightly.. kissed his forehead.._

_Purvi : Mai coffee laati hu.._

_Kavin : 😄😄.. (blushing).. ok.._

_Purvi went to kitchen to make coffee.. just than Kavin got a call from Abhijeet.. _

_Abhijeet : Kavin.. tumhe Tarika ji ka plan yaad hai na..?_

_Kavin : Ha.. yaad hai.._

_Abhijeet : Good.. aaj se balki abhi se plan amal karo.. yaad rahe ki zindagi tumhe aise mouke nahi degi baar baar.. _

_Kavin : 😄😄.. ji sir.._

_And their conversation ends.. but Purvi still didn't make coffee as she didn't get coffee powder.._

_Kavin to himself : Chal beta.. tumhare liye kuch din romance days ban gaye.. & he also went to the kitchen as it will not take time to make a coffee.. he understood the reason why Purvi was late for preparing a coffee after reaching kitchen.. he hugged Purvi from behind.. & removed coffee powder from the upper shelf.. & then kept it on the kitchen platform.. he then left the kitchen.. _

_He reached his bedroom & went to freshen up.. Purvi came with only one coffee cup.. just then Kavin came shirt less from washroom.. _

_Purvi (mind) : 😍😍.. haaye mai mar jaawa.. kitne hot lag rahe hai.. Purvi control urself.. _

_Background music (in Purvi's mind : : All female versions)_

_Aaj phir tumpe pyaar aaya hai.._

_Aashiq banaya aapne.._

_Most wanted munda.._

_Purvi : Shut up ! (Loudly).._

_Kavin : 😓😓😓..._

_Purvi : 😌😌😌... Vo coffee.. coffee thandi ho rahi hai..._

_Kavin : 🙂🙂... Oh..! Mai dar gaya..vaise tumhaari coffee kaha hai..?_

_Purvi : Points the cup in the bedroom.. Yeh raha.._

_Kavin : oh..! Tho mera cup.. _

_Purvi : Again points the same cup.._

_Kavin : 😐😐.._

_Purvi : 😆😆.. vo kehte hai na.. ki.. jhoota khana ya peene se pyaar.. _

_Kavin : Pyaar..?_

_Purvi : Hmm.. pyaar badhta hai.._

_Kavin : ... (Mind) : ise kya hua..? Paasa palat raha hai kya..? Ab mai kya karu..? Ek kaam karta hu Abhijeet sir ki madad leta hu.. hmm.. yehi thik rahega..._

_Sorry guys.. I know this is very short chapter.. but I have some urgent work.. so I can't type more.. _

_Plz tell me how many of u want this story to be continued..? More the no. of people wanting the story further.. then only this story will be continued.. do review..._

_Take care.. _

_Bye.._


	10. Ch - 10 : Kavin is still not sure

**Hi guys.. Hope zyada wait nahi karwaaya.. one more thing.. I'll be soon on vacation.. to know about my updates.. see my reviews in my review section.. **

**Sorry for those who read my every story.. Maine yeh baat baar baar isliye kaha taaki jo log meri har story nahi padte hai unhe pata chale.. Anyway.. enjoy reading further but before that.. I want to tell u guys one thing.. I'm going to end this story very soon.. **

**I'll write a new KAVI story.. It'll be very interesting.. full of drama, romance, comedy... But I don't own the credit of the story.. it is based on some Chinese novel.. I just loved that story.. I want everyone to know that story.. I want to tell many things to u people regarding that story but let's complete this chapter.. then I'll tell those things..**

**Garima : Dear, ur request will take a lot of time for me.. for a good bgm & a situation to suit perfectly.. 1tip is the author should remember the tuning & lyrics of the song.. aapki request k baad hi maine pehli baar vo song suna.. believe me dear.. mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaya.. kyunki usme Punjabi words hai.. I don't know Punjabi.. if u wait for 1 month or so I'll definitely write & fulfill ur request.. (mujhe vo song roz sunna hoga).. hope u guys understand.. intezaar ka phal mitha hota hai...**

_Kavin calls Abhijeet & tells him how Purvi turned into a romantic wife.. _

_Kavin : Sir, lagta hai ki paasa palat gaya.._

_Abhijeet : Kavin, chinta kyun kar rahe ho..? Arey, yeh tho bahut achchhi baat hai.. Dekho.. mai jaanta hu ki tumhari pareshaani kya hai.. lekin Purvi khud tumhaare paas aa rahi hai.._

_Kavin : Sir, mai bas use khush hote hue dekhna chahta hu.. agar vo meri biwi nahi hai aur agar mai uske bahut karib chala gaya tho mai aapne aapko rok nahi paunga.. kyunki mai usse dur nahi jaane de sakta khud se.. _

_Abhijeet : Jaanta hu.. Kavin.. achchha yeh sab chodo aur Tarika jee ki baat yaad rakho.. aur Purvi pe bharosa rakho.. vo jitna bhi mazak kare lekin apne hadh mei zaroor rahegi.._

_Kavin : Ha sir.. lagta hai ki Purvi aa rahi hai.. Mai aapse baad mei baat karta hu.._

_Abhijeet : Ok.. bye.._

_Kavin : Bye sir.._

_Actually, Purvi went to freshen up..she came from their bedroom.. Kavin was talking in hall.. she came downstairs.. She was standing in front of Kavin.. _

_Kavin : 😍😍😍..._

_Purvi : she snapped her fingers to make Kavin back to reality.. Kavin came to reality.._

_Purvi : 😄😄.. KAVU BABY..._

_Kavin : 😳😳.. Ky.. Kya kaha tumne..?_

_Purvi : Hugged him tightly.. & whispered in his ear "KAVU BABY".._

_Kavin : Holding back his tears.. he also hugged her.. phir se ek baar kaho na.. _

_Purvi : Mujhe shopping jana hai.._

_Kavin : Tumhe jaha jaana hai vaha chalenge.. lekin ek baar kaho na.._

_Purvi : Kya kahu..?_

_Kavin : Vahi jo tumne mere kaan mei kaha.._

_Purvi : Chip (sound).. Mai kuch kahungi nahi.. balki aapko mai kuch dena chahti hu.. _

_Kavin : Kya dena chahti ho..?_

_Purvi : Hmm.. she kissed on his cheek.. _

_Kavin : Hugs her very tightly.. _

_Purvi : Baby... Shopping.._

_Kavin : 😊😊😊.. still doesn't leave her.._

_Purvi : 😇😇.. aap mujhe shopping pe le jaayenge ya nahi varna mei khud chali jao.._

_Kavin : Nahi.. mai.. mai le chalta hu.._

_& Both went to shopping.. Shyla & Siddharth also came to the same shopping mall.. actually Purvi & Shyla planned that the four of them will be meeting in the same shopping mall.. _

_All the 4 of them saw each other.. even the CID cops also came as Kavin told them about to their shopping plan.. _

_Siddharth : Purvi.. aur Kavin ji yaha par.._

_Shyla : Arey, ha chaliye na Siddharth ji.. milke aate hai unse.._

_Siddharth : Thik hai.. chalo.._

_Kavin (mind) : Vaah..! Yeh tho kamaal hua.. sachai pata chal jaayega.. _

_Kavin : Holds Purvi's waist.. & shows her a dress.. _

_Siddharth : Kavin ji.. Purvi.. kaise hai aap dono..?_

_Purvi : Yeh tho aap batiyiyena Siddharth ji.. ki aap kaise hai..? Shyla se shaadi karne k baad aap khush tho haina..? Maanti hu ki vo bahut innocent hai.. lekin.._

_Siddharth : It's okay.. Purvi.. Itna bhi pareshaan nahi karti hai.. aur mai bhi thik hu.. kyun na hum sab mil k shopping kare..?_

_Purvi (mind) : Iska akal abhi tak tikaane nahi pahuncha.. koi baat nahi.. mai pahunchaungi.._

_Purvi : Sorry Siddharth ji.. lekin bura mat maniye.. vo kya hai hum logon ne abhi abhi shaadi ki hai.. hume apni life partner k saath akele mei waqt guzaarna chahiye.. I hope ki aap samajh gaye.._

_Siddharth : Hmm.. Chalo Shyla.._

_Kavin : Now, his confusion got cleared.. He is 100% sure that he married his love, his life, his Purvi.. _

_Purvi : Chale.._

_Kavin : Just nods his head in yes.._

_They did their shopping.. Siddharth & Shyla too.. but Siddharth was staring Purvi continuously.. so Kavin again got doubt.._

_Purvi understood the whole situation.. so_

_Purvi : Kavin.. Mai abhi aati hu.._

_Kavin : Hmm.._

_Purvi went near Siddharth & Shyla.. She took both of them to a room.. she had a conversation with Siddharth along with Shyla.. Siddharth was speechless.._

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. next is the last chapter.. then I will write an os or two shot on KAVI.. then I'll write the story based on Chinese novel.. **_

_**So what do u guys think..? What made Siddharth speechless..? Tell me in reviews.. guess.. guess.. More reviews.. next chapter update...**_

_**Until then.. stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye.. love u all..**_


	11. Ch -11 : Everything is clear

**Hi everyone.. I'm back.. so this is the last chapter of this story.. uske baad mai ek os ya 2 chapters vala story update karungi..**

**Don't miss that os or 2 chapters wala story (2 CS).. KAVI FANS can't miss that funny nok jhok of KAVI.. can u..? No na guys.. ? Anyway enjoy further.. **

**Let's see why Siddharth was speechless..**

So we have read that Siddharth along with Shyla & Purvi went to a room.. but it's in KAVI house.. Yes, Purvi asked Kavin that let us have lunch with Siddharth & Shyla.. Kavin is still confused.. so he agreed thinking that Purvi can be Siddharth's wife.. Only 4 of them came to house according to Purvi, Shyla & Siddharth.. but only Kavin knew that all the CID cops also came along with them.. Purvi asked Kavin to bring some sweets.. so Kavin had no other option.. but to bring those sweets.. so he went outside.. but the cops had their own doubts..

Abhijeet : ... Nahi.. Kavin sweets lene tum nahi.. yeh Mayur jaayega.. aur tum yaha hum sab k saath rahoge aur in teeno ka plan sunoge.. aakhir hum bhi dekhte hai ki in logon ka plan kya hai..

Kavin : Ok sir..

And all the cops except Mayur were listening to the conversation the 3 people were having inside.. Mayur went to bring sweets..

_**Inside KAVI's house :**_

Purvi : 😡😡😡😡... Siddharth..

Siddharth : 😓😓😓... Pu.. Purvi kya hua..? Tum aise chi.. chilla kyun rahi ho..?

Purvi : Chilla kyun rahi ho..? Hmm.. ? Abhi batati hu.. & she started to beat Siddharth..

Shyla was trying to stop Purvi..

Purvi : Shyla.. aaj mujhe mat rokho.. isne jo mere saath kiya..

Shyla : Jaanti hu aur samajhti bhi hu.. par shaant ho jao Purvi..

Here on the other side..

Pankaj : Sir, kya yeh sab Siddharth ne kiya hai..? I mean usne apni hi biwi ko.. Kavin sir k paas bheja hai.. lekin kyun..?

Abhijeet : Pankaj.. thodi der chup raho.. sab pata chal jayega..

Pankaj : Ok sir...

_**Inside the house :**_

Purvi : Shyla.. aaj tho isne hadh kar diya..

Shyla : Kya kiya hai isne..?

Purvi : Tumhe pata hai.. jab maine kaha ki hamari shaadi abhi abhi hui hai aur hume hamari life partners k saath waqt bitana chahiye.. tho bahut mushkil se Kavin ko yakeen hua ki mai unki biwi hu.. lekin phir.. is Siddharth ne sab bigad diya.. yeh mujhe baar baar ghoor raha tha shopping mall mei.. aur isi wajah se Kavin ko laga ki Siddharth se hi meri shaadi hui hai..

Shyla : 😱😱... Hey bhagwan.. yeh aadmi tumhe shaanti se jeene nahi dega..

Purvi : Exactly.. pehle Shreya ko.. ab mujhe..

Siddharth : 😳😳 ( mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai wala expression)..

Shyla : Yaar Purvi.. isko videsh bhej dete hai parcel mei..

Purvi : Chalo bhej dete hai..

Siddharth : Par maine kiya kya hai..?

Purvi : 😡😡.. kiya kya hai..? Pehle Shreya se shaadi karne wale the.. phir tum mujhse Shreya ko impress karne k ideas maang rahe the.. mujhe laga yahi achchha mauka hai.. tumhe aur Shreya ko dur karke yeh shaadi rokne ka.. tho maine tumhe itna torcher kiya.. aur phir tumhe India se dur bhej rahi thi.. lekin tumne mujhse pucha ki ek raat hamare ghar par dinner karlo.. kyunki tum chahte the ki shaadi todne wali baat hum saath mei kare tumhare parents se.. tho mai chali aayi tumhare saath.. lekin meri kismat kharab thi jo Kavin mera ghar aaya kisi kaam se aur usi waqt tumne excitement mei aakar mujhe hug kar liya.. aur maine bhi.. khud ko rok nahi khushi k kaaran.. Saare CID officers tumhare ghar aaye the kyunki unhe sirf shaq tha.. lekin tumne.. tumne unki galat fehmiya dur karne k bajaay.. unki galat fehmiya aur bhada diya.. aur aaj phir se..😡😡😡😡...

Siddharth : ... Iska matlab.. Shreya.. Shreya ko jogging nahi karna tha apne husband k saath.. oats.. oats nahi khilwati.. bahar ka khana khane deti.. aur.. dar.. darwaza nahi tudwana tha.. 😮😮😮... 😭😭😭😭...

Purvi : 😏😏😏... 😝😝😝...

Shyla : Tch.. tch.. tch.. bechara.. ise tho yeh tak nahi pata ki humne apna saree exchange ki.. taaki tumhari shaadi Kavin se ho..

Siddharth : Purvi.. tum itni zaalim ho.. Mera zindagi barbaad kar di is ladki se meri shaadi karwaake..

Shyla : Oy..! Tumse shaadi karti tho zindagi meri barbaad hoti.. aur vaise bhi meri shaadi tho kisi aur se hui hai..

Purvi : Siddharth.. Mai itni bhi zaalim nahi hu.. varna tum na jaane kaha hote.. tumhe yaad hai.. hamari so called engagement k din.. maine tumse kuch papers par sign karwaya tha.. vo papers yeh batate hai ki tumhari shaadi na Shyla se hoga aur na mujhse.. Zara socho.. jo ladki apni dost ki pyaar k liye tumhe thodi der k liye torcher kar sakti hai.. vo apne pyaar k liye kya kya kar sakti hai..

Siddharth : Hey bhagwan.. Mai jaa raha hu apne ghar.. & he goes to his club where his friends were there..

Now Siddharth started singing a song..

A/N : Listen this song.. Siddharth exactly sings in that tone only.. Imagine Siddharth's position.. u will laugh..

_**Yo boys I'm singing song**_

_**Soup song**_

_**Flop song**_

_**Why this kolaveri kolaveri kolaveri di**_

_**Why this kolaveri kolaveri kolaveri di**_

_**Rhythm correct**_

_**Why this kolaveri kolaveri kolaveri di**_

_**Maintain this**_

_**Why this kolaveri.. aaa di..**_

_**Distance lo moon-u moon-u moon-u color-u white-u**_

_**White background night-u night-u**_

_**Night color-u black-u **_

_**Why this kolaveri kolaveri kolaveri di**_

_**Why this kolaveri kolaveri kolaveri di**_

_**White skin-u girl-u girl-u**_

_**Girl-u heart-u black-u**_

_**Eyes-u Eyes-u meet-u meet-u**_

_**My future dark**_

_**Why this kolaveri kolaveri kolaveri di**_

_**Maama notes eduthuka**_

_**Apudiye kaila snacks eduthuka**_

_**Pa pa paan Pa pa paan Pa pa paan Pa pa paan**_

_**Sariya vaasi**_

_**Super maama ready**_

_**Read 4**_

_**Wha What a change mamma**_

_**Ok mamma now tune change-u**_

_**Kaila glass only English**_

_**Hand la glass**_

_**Glass la scotch**_

_**Eyes-u full-aa tear-u**_

_**Empty life-u girl-u come**_

_**Life re gare-u**_

_**Lovv-u Lovv-u, oh my Lovv-u**_

_**You showed me bouv-u**_

_**Cow-u cow-u, Holi cow-u**_

_**I want u hear now-u**_

_**God I'm dying now-u**_

_**She is happy how-u**_

_**This song is for soup boys-u**_

_**We don't have choice-u**_

_**Why this kolaveri kolaveri kolaveri di**_

_**Flop song..**_

Shyla's husband came from foreign & went to the same club.. He recorded video of Siddharth singing this song.. He showed this video to Shyla & then Shyla to Purvi & whole CID team.. After Siddharth went, all the CID cops came inside.. Kavin hugged Purvi very tightly & said sorry for misunderstanding her.. She also hugged him very tightly..Like this, their misunderstandings were cleared.. The whole CID team laughed seeing his condition..

Siddharth even denied to marry any one else after this incident.. Like this.. Siddharth ka band baj gaya..

_**### The end ###**_

_**S**__**o guys.. this story is over.. Next one will be an os or 2CS.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. Tell me in reviews.. Typed this chapter for u guys.. Plz do review.. Take care guys..**_


End file.
